


Trop awesome pour mentir

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst (a little), Friendship, M/M, very very little
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Matthew avait tellement mal… Et personne ne le voyait. Pourquoi l’auraient-ils vu de toute façon ? Mais dans ces moments là, il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Sur ce prussien un peu vantard qui était le seul à le voir /O.S/





	Trop awesome pour mentir

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alors, deux choses. De un, c'est le dernier O.S que j'avais à transférer ici, puisque tout ceux que j'ai posté sont déjà en ligne sur fanfiction depuis un bail, et lui, c'est le dernier que je voulais mettre en ligne ici. Ensuite... Bah justement, cet O.S, c'est l'un des premiers si ce n'est le premier que j'ai écris sur Hetalia, donc niveau qualité... Et en plus de ça j'ai la flemme de le relire... Je suis désolée

La bile brûlait sa gorge. La fatigue brouillait ses sens au moins autant que ses vertiges. Est-ce que quelqu’un avait ne serait-ce remarqué qu’il n’était plus en cours ? Certainement pas, déjà personne n’avait semblé remarqué qu’il était présent. Alors qu’il parte ou non, au fond, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il s’en voulait un peu d’avoir craqué comme ça, d’habitude il attendait d’être seul chez lui pour se laisser aller, mais ça avait été la goutte de trop. Pourtant, sa journée était en tout point semblable aux autres, il n’y avait rien qui aurait put justifier qu’il craque. Même lui n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer comment il s’était retrouvé dans ces toilettes à peine éclairées à recracher le peu de choses qu’il avait avalé au déjeuné. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues silencieusement. Il se sentait vide. Ou trop plein de douleur.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour vomir.

-Matthew ?

Il ne parvint pas à répondre, à peine conscient qu’il n’était plus seul. Il devait y avoir un autre « Matthew », pas possible autrement.

-Je sais que t’es là ! N’ignore pas le _awesome_ moi !

Ah… Gilbert… En même temps il n’y avait que lui pour sortir de cours contre avis du professeur.

-Ouvre cette putain de porte, Mattie…

Il entendit le prussien frapper contre le battant, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu’il était censé faire. Pâle comme un linge et tremblant des pieds à la tête, il s’appuya contre le mur et tendit le bras en arrière pour déverrouiller la porte. Il n’arrivait même pas à réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. Il mit quelques instants à réussir à toucher le loquet, et la porte à peine ouverte, l’albinos était déjà à ses côtés, ramenant calmement ses cheveux en arrière.

-Putain, tu m’as fais peur à partir comme ça…

-Quelqu’un… Quelqu’un d’autre à…

-Nan, j’suis le seul à t’avoir vu, t’inquiète.

Cela faisait un peu mal à Gilbert de devoir rappeler à son ami que personne ne le remarquait, mais il préférait être honnête. Ils avaient l’habitude, l’un comme l’autre. Le prussien ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils étaient dans la même galère, il n’était pas aussi invisible que le canadien, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner à peu près ce que cela faisait d’être ainsi ignorer. Ou au moins être capable de prévoir l’impact que cela avait sur son camarade.

-T’as encore envie de gerber ?

-Un peu…

L’albinos s’agenouilla calmement derrière son ami et attendit patiemment, le sentant trembler contre lui. Il n’avait jamais semblé aussi près de se briser. Il récupéra promptement une mèche blonde qui glissait sur le front couvert de sueur de Matthew et caressa de sa main libre le dos du garçon.

-Calme-toi Mattie. T’es trop _awesome_ pour rester planqué dans les chiottes…

Matthiew aurait aimé lui dire qu’il n’était pas _awesome_ , pas du tout, mais il manquait d’énergie et de force. De volonté aussi. Et il ne contredisait que très rarement Gilbert de toute façon. Perte de temps, en règle générale, ce n’était pas comme s’il écoutait quoi que ce soit.

-Il s’est passé un truc ? C’est pas ton genre de te barrer comme ça…

-Rien de spécial…

Un haut-le-cœur déchira sa gorge et retourna son estomac, et il eu tout juste le temps de se pencher vers la cuvette pour régurgiter un peu de bile. Le goût ignoble lui donna d’autant plus envie de vomir. La main douce de Gilbert passait doucement dans son dos, sa voix résonnait à ses oreilles sans pour autant qu’il ne comprenne exactement ce qu’il disait, mais peu importait, puisque Gilbert était là, et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Il n’était pas seul. Le prussien le voyait.

-Merci… parvint-il à hoqueter.

-J’aurais pas été _awesome_ si je t’avais laissé comme ça… J’vais  t’aider à aller  jusqu’au dortoir, il doit être ouvert. Et au pire, l’ _awesome_ moi obtiendra l’autorisation de monter.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que le canadien et le prussien se connaissaient, et depuis qu’ils étaient entrés au lycée, ils partageaient leur chambre de pensionnat. A la base, Matthew aurait dû être avec son frère Alfred, et Gilbert avec son frère Ludwig, mais l’américain avait préféré la compagnie d’Arthur Kirkland, alors que l’allemand avait été plus ou moins kidnappé par Feliciano Vargas. Cependant, ce n’était pas comme si Gilbert ou Matthew avaient quelque chose contre le fait de partager leur chambre. En fait ils s’y étaient même plutôt vite habitués. Le prussien était le seul à remarquer Matthew, et ce dernier le lui rendait aussi bien qu’il le pouvait.

-Allez lève-toi. T’as plus envie de gerber ?

-Ca devrait aller… murmura le canadien.

Gilbert essuya consciencieusement sa bouche et son menton, l’aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, et tira la chasse d’eau avant de doucement reculer pour sortir de la cabine. Matthew peinait ne serait-ce qu’à mettre un pied devant l’autre, et s’il n’avait pas été soutenu par Gilbert, il se serait certainement écrasé par terre.

-T’es dans un sal état, mec…

Matthew s’appuya encore plus contre lui, pâle comme un fantôme et parcouru de frissons et de sueurs froides.  Sa tête se logea contre l’épaule du prussien, et il se laissa trainer jusqu’au couloir, notant à peine le silence qui y régnait. Tout ce qui comptait était l’air froid qui lui permettait enfin de respirer.

-Tu vas louper les cours à cause de moi… marmonna-t-il, à peine conscient.

-T’inquiète. Les profs se passeront de mon _awesome_ personne.

-Les examens un peu moins…

Un léger rire secoua l’albinos, et sans trop de difficulté, il aida son ami à avancer jusqu’à l’extérieur, se dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment du pensionnat qui heureusement n’était pas très loin. La grande porte en bois était ouverte, mais le hall était désert, et Gilbert pu grimper les escaliers sans risquer de se faire interpeler par un surveillant. Leur chambre était au bout du couloir, et Dieu Matthew n’avait trouvé ce putain de couloir aussi long. Il ne faisait même plus d’effort pour avancer, il se laissait simplement trainer, et il soupira de soulagement lorsque finalement le prussien s’arrêta devant leur porte et la déverrouilla –après avoir mis une bonne trentaine de seconde à trouver ses clefs. L’albinos déposa son camarade sur son lit et alla immédiatement tirer les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité bienvenue.

-Merci… souffla le canadien.

Gilbert ne lui répondit pas, trop occuper à lui retirer ses chaussures et sa veste, puis il partit humidifier un gant de toilette au lavabo.

-Ton frère va péter un câble quand il va apprendre que t’étais dans un sal état… marmonna-t-il.

Le prussien ne s’était jamais entendu avec Alfred, tout comme il ne s’était jamais entendu avec Ivan. Pour être exact, Gilbert était en mauvais termes avec beaucoup de gens. A part ses amis Francis et Antonio, Feliciano, son frère et Matthew, ses relations avec les autres élèves étaient plutôt sulfureuses, ou inexistantes.

-Il n’a pas besoin de l’apprendre… couina Matthew en portant une main tremblante à son front.

Gilbert haussa les épaules et revint vers lui, poussa doucement les doigts du canadien pour poser la serviette à la place. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D’habitude il avait une centaine de sujet de conversation, mais actuellement, il n’en trouvait aucun qui soit adapté à la situation. D’ailleurs, il valait peut-être mieux qu’il ne dise rien, tout simplement. Matthew voulait certainement se reposer sns être dérangé. Alors quoi ? Il allait simplement retourner en cours comme si de rien n’était ? Trouver une excuse pour les quelques rares personnes qui auraient remarqué l’absence du canadien ? Impossible. Déjà, il n’était ni bon comédien ni bon menteur. Et il ne voulait absolument pas laisser Matthew seul. Encore moins pour retourner en cours.

-T’as b’soin d’un truc ? demanda-t-il alors, chuchotant presque sans se figurer exactement pourquoi.

-Non…

Pourtant, Gilbert avait l’impression qu’il mentait. Il le connaissait si bien qu’il parvenait à percevoir ce léger frisson qui secouait le canadien avant qu’il ne mente. Il fronça les sourcils et claqua sa langue contre son palet.

-M’prends pas pour un con, Mattie, j’suis pas ton frangin moi. Je sais quand tu mens.

Matthew ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. C’était à la fois agaçant et rassurant que Gilbert le connaisse aussi bien.

-J’ai un peu froid, admit-il.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!

L’albinos, retira rapidement ses chaussures, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis il attrapa la couverture échouée au pied du lit et s’étala à côté de son ami.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? réussit à articuler Matthew malgré la fatigue qui commençai à l’engourdir.

-Hm ? L’ _awesome_ moi va faire une sieste, pourquoi ?

-Dans mon lit ?

-Je veille sur toi, nuance. Prends ça comme… Un honneur que je fais à ton _awesome_ personne.

Le canadien soupira mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, le lit n’était fait que pour une personne et Gilbert étai suffisamment serré contre lui pour le réchauffer entièrement. Ce n’était pas non plus la première fois qu’il dormait ensemble, ils s’étaient souvent retrouvés allongés côte à côte lorsqu’une soirée était organisée chez un membre du groupe, et cela ne les gênait plus outre mesure. Il n’y avait rien entre eux, à part une très forte amitié.

-Dis Mattie…

-Hm ?

-Je te vois tu sais…

Quelque peu surpris malgré sa fatigue, le blond hocha la tête, sceptique.

-Oui, je sais…

-Tu ne disparaitras pas… Tant que moi je te vois, ça suffit, non ?

Oh Dieu combien Matthew aurait aimé lui dire qu’il aimerait être vu par son frère, par ses amis, par tout le monde… Cette simple pensée réussit à ranimer toute sa peur, tout son dégout, toute sa colère… Ce maelstrom d’émotions qui retournait son estomac. Une larme commença doucement à couler sur sa joue, et l se tourna sur le côté avant de se rouler en boule, ignorant a serviette humide qui était tombée au sol. Les bras de Gilbert l’encerclèrent doucement et il sentit les lèvres de l’albinos s poser sur sa nuque.

-On emmerde les autres, Mattie… On est trop _awesome_ pour eux… C’est que des connards…

Le prussien aida calmement son ami à se retourner et le laissa nicher sa tête dans son cou.

-Promet… hoqueta alors Matthew. Promet-moi que tu me verras toujours…

-J’te le promet, Matthew. Je suis trop _awesome_ pour mentir.


End file.
